callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
World War III
European Unon United States Loyalist Russia United Kingdom France Germany Canada Poland Spain Italy Belgium Denmark Switzerland Hungary Turkey Czech Republic Czech Resistance Australia and other European Countries and Supporting countries Co-belligerents Afghanistan India Task Force 141 Shadow Company |side2 = Ultranationalist Russia Co-belligerents Fregata Industries Inner Circle OpFor Somali Militia Sierra Leonian PRF Brazilian Militia |commanders1 = President of the United States Vice President of the United States United States Secretary of Defense William Cullen General Shepherd† Overlord Captain "Grizzly" AKA "Battle Captain" Colonel Marshall Goliath Vulture Boris Vorshevsky (late) Nikolai Sergeant Kamarov Queen of the United Kingdom Prime Minister of the United Kingdom General MacMillan MI5 Director MI6 President of France Prime Minister of France Commander Morel† President of Germany Chancellor of Germany Prime Minister of Canada President of Poland Prime Minister of Poland King/Queen of Spain Prime Minister of Spain President of Italy Prime Minister of Italy King/Queen of Belgium Prime Minister of Belgium King/Queen of Denmark Prime Minister of Denmark President of Switzerland Prime Minister of Switzerland President of Hungary Prime Minister of Hungary President of Turkey Prime Minister of Turkey President of the Czech Republic Prime Minister of the Czech Republic Resistance Leader† Prime Minister of Australia ---- Captain Brewer Captain Ramirez Captain Mercer Master Sergeant "Sandman"† Sergeant First Class "Truck"† Sergeant First Class "Grinch"† Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook Sergeant Foley Yuri Sergeant Kamarov† Captain Dwight Sergeant Wallcroft Sergeant Burns Sabre German Tank Commander Captain "Soap" MacTavish† Captain Price Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley† Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson† Oxide |commanders2 = Boris Vorshevsky (early) Vasili Zhukov† Bodgan Sokolov† Pavel Morozov† Anya Kovaleva† Major Petrov Commander Leonid Pudovkin† ---- Vladimir Makarov Volk(P.O.W) Waraabe† Alejandro Rojas† |forces1 =United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **101st Airborne Division **82nd Airborne Division **1st Armored Division **10th Mountain Division **1st Calvary Division **U.S. Army Rangers **75th Ranger Regiment ***Hunter Company ****Hunter 2-1 **Delta Force ***Metal Team ***Anvil Team ***Team Granite ***Onyx Team **Green Berets ***ODA Foxtrot ***ODA 595 *US Marine Corps **2nd Marine Division *United States Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs *US Air Force *National Guard *CIA *Shadow Company Task Force 141 (disavowed as of August 16, 2016) Russian Loyalist Armed Forces *Russian Loyalists British Armed Forces *British Army **SAS **S.F.S.G *Royal Air Force *Metropolitan Police Service (Scotland Yard) **Special Branch *MI5 *MI6 French Armed Forces *GIGN German Armed Forces (Bundeswehr) *German Army (Heer) **Unnamed tank unit **36th Attack helicopter regiment Canadian Armed Forces Polish Armed Forces Czech Armed Forces Czech Resistance Fighters Italian Armed Forces Hungarian Armed Forces Belgian Armed Forces Danish Armed Forces Spanish Armed Forces Australian Armed Forces Swiss Armed Forces Afghan National Army Indian Armed Forces |forces2 =Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Navy **Naval Infantry *Russian Air Force **VDV (Airborne Troops) Inner Circle *Brazilian & African Militias OpFor |casual1 = * Tens of thousands of NATO soldiers and Western civilians. * USS Nimitz CVN-68. * Eiffel Tower collapsed * Heavy losses in armor and aircraft * Several US army "strykers" * White House and Washington Monument heavily damaged. * Hoover Dam in Nevada destroyed. * London, Paris, and many areas of Europe contaminated by deadly chemicals in the air. * Various parts of Europe and America destroyed by bombings from both sides. * Task Force 141 dissolved. * Shadow Company dissolved. |casual2 = * Tens of thousands of Russian soldiers. * Gulag located 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia is destroyed. * Heavy losses in armor and aircraft * Several Russian Navy cruisers and submarines. * Large amount of OpFor soldiers. * Couple hundred of Somalia Militia. * Couple hundred of Sierra Leone Militia. * Couple hundred of Brazilian Militia.}} World War III '''(abbreviated as '''WWIII or WW3 and also referred to as the Third World War) was a global military conflict between Ultranationalist Russia and countries including the United States of America, the United Kingdom, France, and Germany. This conflict began when Russian forces invaded the United States in response to the Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport. The United States was initially caught off guard by the attack, but were able to hold several key positions. The initial invasion is the basis for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, whilst the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 revolve around the international conflict sparked by the Russian invasion of Europe and the battles that occur in New York, London, Paris, and Berlin. International tension and buildup After winning the Second Russian Civil War, the new Ultranationalist regime in Russia adopted an aggressively hostile foreign policy towards the United States. A new world war emerged as the two powers looked again at each other with suspicion. One of the main intelligence operations during this period was the recovery of a downed ACS (Attack Characterization System) module, held in an Ultranationalist military base in Kazakhstan, by Task Force 141 members Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson. Day 3, 2016 Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport Vladimir Makarov, a known terrorist since 2001 and Russian Ultranationalist, personally lead the attack at Zakhaev International Airport. Makarov, Alexei Borodin (a.k.a PFC Joseph Allen, a U.S. Army Ranger chosen to participate in a C.I.A. deep undercover mission by General Shepherd) and 3 other Ultranationalists (known only as Kiril, Lev, and Viktor) assaulted Zakhaev International Airport and slaughtered civilians, Russian airport security guards, and internal troops. Makarov eventually found out the true identity of Borodin. When they were preparing to escape, Makarov killed PFC Allen and then left his body behind in order to give the appearance that the operation was planned and carried out by the United States of America. The Russian government, upon seeing the use of American made weapons (such as the M240 and M4A1), English speaking terrorists (Makarov instructed the group to speak "No Russian"), and the body of an American C.I.A. agent, were lead to believe that the massacre was supported, armed, and carried out with the approval of the United States government. The President of the Russian Federation, Boris Vorshevsky, claimed those who committed the attack would be held responsible. Day 4, 2016 "Following the Shell" Resolved to clear America of the massacre, Task Force 141 discovered that the ammunition had come from Brazilian arms dealer Alejandro Rojas. Captain MacTavish and his team tracked the arms dealer to Rio De Janeiro. After capturing and interrogating Rojas' right hand man, TF 141 traced Rojas to the Favela, where after a furious footchase, Rojas was captured. Unable to get extraction due to the Russian invasion (Brazil having denied the US access to its airspace), MacTavish called Nikolai to provide transportation out of the city. The team barely escaped as local militia converged upon them. Invasion of Virginia Following the "American terrorist" assault at Zakhaev International Airport, Russia declares war on the United States by launching a massive surprise attack on the eastern seaboard of the United States. Russian aircraft were able to penetrate American radar defenses because of a recently retrieved module. Upon duplicating the module, Russian forces were able to hack the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) system to give the illusion that an attack was happening on the West Coast, while concealing the real attack against the East Coast. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the United States government and in response, the United States of America declares war on Russian Federation. During the initial stages of the attack, US Army Rangers and Marines were scattered as Russian aircraft managed to drop as many paratroopers as possible and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment to Washington D.C., headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual, codenamed Raptor, in Northern Virginia. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs, and many Russian troops. The Rangers were able to extract Raptor and inflict heavy casualties on the Russian attackers in the process while countering Russian advances. Most targets by the invading Russian Forces included other East Coast cities such as Jacksonville, Florida and all the way up to New York City. Some areas and buildings on the East Coast that were attacked by the Russians included the C.I.A. Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, Camp David, and the Pentagon. The Russians highest priority target city in the United States was Washington D.C., where many American forces hold off every advance in the capital. Despite the invasion attempt, neither the US or Russia resorted to uses of nuclear weapons. Following the extraction of Raptor, the Rangers continued to push through Northern Virginia en route to Washington D.C.. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia, where the Rangers, along with a Stryker ICV (callsign: Honey Badger), were buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High Value Individual from a house on Brookmere Road. The HVI was found dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by Ultranationalist terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of a struggle is found. One of the HVI's guards was found to have Russian prison tattoos on his chest. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their defenses to hold Washington D.C. until reinforcements arrive. Day 5, 2016 Counter-Strike in Pacific on Russia After escaping South America, Task Force 141 had found out that Makarov had ties to prisoner named "Prisoner 627" in a Russian gulag. The team links up with U.S. Navy SEALS to take out a line of oil rigs that were being used as SAM sites to clear the way for the U.S. Navy. Phase One of the operation was to take out the SAM sites and eliminate the Russian ground forces that has taken control of the oil rigs while rescuing the oil workers who were being held hostage. Phase Two of the operation was to assault the gulag itself. After fighting their way into solitary confinement, Captain MacTavish was surprised to find out that #627 was Captain John Price. The team barely escaped the prison before the US Navy bombarded it into oblivion, though fellow Navy SEAL/TF 141 operative Worm was W.I.A. The Battle of Washington D.C. The massive Russian military force managed to take control of much of the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, except Washington, D.C. The main priority of U.S. forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup and retake the city to began their counteroffensive. However, Russian armor and SAM sites delay the evacuation, and eliminating those threats proved to be crucial to ensuring evacuation. Sergeant Foley and his squad-mates, consisting of Corporal Jake Dunn and Private James Ramirez, entered the Department of Commerce to provide sniper and rocket support for the Washington Monument evacuation site. Private Ramirez, using an M82 .50 caliber sniper rifle equipped with a Thermal Scope, assisted the team by taking down Russians armed with Javelin missile launchers. Later, the team used the Javelins to destroy any incoming helicopters and BTR's. Now that the civilians and wounded soldiers could be safely evacuated, the Rangers were now on the offensive. The team was picked up by Navy SEALs in Black Hawk helicopters and headed to the World War II memorial, a Russian stronghold, and tore it to pieces. In the beginning of the counteroffensive process, the team's Black Hawk was shot down by SAM sites atop the Department of Justice. The Rangers crash-land just southwest of the White House, surrounded by Russian ground forces. At the same time the squad's helicopter crashed, Task Force 141 operatives assault a Russian submarine base with the intent of destroying a nuclear submarine. Captain John Price, however, commandeers the sub and launches a nuclear missile. Price intends to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP over the entire Eastern Seaboard of the United States, disabling all electronics. At the crash site, the severely outnumbered and outgunned Rangers find themselves surrounded. The wounded Pvt. Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn, and still active Sgt. Foley, continued to fight against Russian ground forces. A fellow Ranger, Private Wade, was killed by a stray bullet to the head when providing Ramirez with an M4A1 rifle. Meanwhile, in orbit, an astronaut, referred to as Sat1, stationed on the International Space Station, observed a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Houston and the ISS tried to figure out what the bogey is, the missile explodes, creating an EMP and accidentaly destroying the ISS, as well as accidentally killing Sat1. On the ground, as the situation for the American forces looks hopeless, the pulse reaches the entire Eastern Seaboard (except for all of Florida and small parts of Georgia, and mistakingly reaching parts of southeastern Canada), disabling most Russian and American electronics. Now with their advantage removed, their forces scattered in the ensuing chaos and relief of new combat vehicles thousands of miles away, the Russian forces began losing territory. As Russian forces began closing in on the crash site, they were thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack choppers began falling to the ground, an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos, Foley's squad managed to escape the chaos. They soon learned, through a runner named Private Vaughan, that Colonel Marshall was assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel, intending to recapture the White House. The regiment decided to join the other American forces to take back the White House. During the assault, an emergency broadcast was heard declaring that because of radio blackout, Washington D.C. was assumed lost to the Russians, and the United States Air Force was commencing a carpet bombing of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fought their way to the roof of the White House and deployed green flares to indicate the White House has been retaken. With green flares sparked across the capital, the Battle of Washington D.C. proves to be the turning point of the Russo-American War, as many American forces start to push back the Russian forces out of the Eastern Seaboard. Many cities in the southeast have been retaken from that point on, but the Northeastern cities were still under Russian control, including New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America, as well as the financial capital of the world. New York is being used as a main supply point for Russian forces. Day 6, 2016 The Hunt for Makarov and Shepherd After the Battle of Washington, D.C., General Shepherd sent TF 141 to the last places Makarov and his terrorists could hide. Two teams were made for each hideout, one team lead by Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, with fellow operatives Archer, Toad, Ozone, Scarecrow, and three other operatives to attack a safehouse on the Georgian-Russian border, and the other team led by Captains Price and MacTavish, with fellow operative Rook, to infiltrate an arms deal at U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437 in Afghanistan. The Safehouse proved to be a goldmine of intel, where the plans for the airport massacre had been drawn up. The team held out until a DSM transfer on Makarov's computer could be completed. Ghost and Roach fled with the DSM against the counter-attacking Ultranationalists (with Scarecrow, Ozone, and the three other operatives dead, and Archer and Toad providing sniper cover) to an extraction point, where Shepherd was waiting for them. After recovering the DSM, Shepherd had both men killed to cover his own tracks. Archer and Toad are M.I.A. and were probably eliminated by Shadow Company forces. Meanwhile Soap, Price and Rook evade an ambush set up by Shepherd. They took advantage of infighting between Shepherd's Shadow Company and Makarov's men and escape the Boneyard, but Rook is K.I.A. by Shadow Company forces. August 17th (Day 7), 2016 Having learned from Makarov where Shepherd was, Soap and Price (now labeled war criminals) infiltrate the General's headquarters at Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan. Fighting their way through the base, they eventually chased Shepherd by boat. When Price took down the helicopter that Shepherd tried to escaped in the boat fell from a waterfall to the ground below. In the ensuing fight, Soap killed Shepherd with the same throwing knife the General had stabbed him with. The two then escaped with Nikolai to a safehouse in Northern India. Hours later before Soap can be treated, Makarov's forces assault the compound, trying to tie up loose ends. A Loyalist named Yuri holds them off while Price and Nikolai evacuate Soap. The group decides to continue to go after the terrorist leader while waiting for the Russo-American war to end. Post-Washington There were mixed responses from the international community. During the invasion of Northeastern Virginia, the Brazilian Government refused to allow US forces access through their airspace. It is unclear how America's traditional European allies (aside from Britain) initially responded to the invasion until their own countries were attacked in Russia's European offensive 2 months later. It eventually became apparent that General Shepherd was the architect of the war. He had hoodwinked everyone: the Russian government, the American government, and even Makarov himself. General Shepherd sent Allen to participate in Makarov's massacre knowing that Makarov would set America up. He even deliberately downed the satellite with the ACS so the Russians could get through America's perimeter defenses. He did all of this just to test America's true military might. The only person who caught on was Captain Price. He observed Shepherd's unwillingness to let Task Force 141 set off an EMP, despite the fact that Shepherd was well known for doing what was always necessary to win. August 17th, 2016 The Battle of New York After the US victory at the Battle of Washington D.C., they reclaimed much of the Eastern Seaboard and pushed back the remaining Russian forces, who concentrated their remaining forces in New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America and the financial capital of the world. For the Battle of New York, Russian forces were dug in and had the advantage with the Russian Navy only a few miles from the New York shoreline, the arrival of new vehicles and aircraft, and a radar jamming system on top of the New York Stock Exchange which rendered all American ground communications and aircraft guidance systems useless, so US fighter planes were unable to lock onto and destroy vital enemy positions. Delta Force unit Team Metal, under the command of Master Sergeant Sandman, with Sergeants First Class Truck and Grinch, and Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook, was assigned to assault the fortified Stock Exchange and destroy the jammer. After fighting fierce Russian resistance on Wall Street and at the New York Stock Exchange, Metal Team successfully destroyed the jamming system and were then extracted by a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. While manning the Black Hawk’s mini-gun, Frost shot down a number of Russian Mi-24 attack helicopters who were in pursuit. With the jamming system destroyed, US F-15E's launched massive airstrikes and were able to destroy key enemy positions all throughout the city, giving US ground forces the momentum they needed to push the remaining Russian ground troops back all the way to the shoreline of New York. Following their next orders, Delta Force was assigned to intercept a Russian Oscar-II class attack submarine which was armed with enough cruise missiles to level the Eastern Seabord. The submarine had orders to do just that if all Russian forces are forced back into the sea. With much of their Navy's ships in the harbor destroyed, the Americans cannot engage the Russian Navy directly. With this in mind, Delta Force was ordered to intercept the submarine along with a detachment of U.S. Navy SEALs, force the submarine up to the surface, board and eliminate its crew, then turn its missiles against its own fleet. Frost, Sandman, Grinch, and Truck swam through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There they rendezvoused with a team of Navy SEALs and continued toward their objective. The depths of the harbor were filled with Russian mines and the joint Delta Force/SEAL force was instructed to navigate around them using mine detecting sonar devices. After successfully passing the mines, the team planted charges on the enemy sub. The charges detonated and the submarine was forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman entered through the sub's access hatch and fought their way up to the bridge. The two of them breached the room, killing all the sailors within and their Captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman were able to launch the submarine's missiles against the Russian Fleet. Delta Force then boarded Zodiac watercrafts that the SEALs put in place, and they made their escape as the cruise missiles from the sub destroy the Russian fleet. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Manhattan as U.S. fighter jets annihilate the remaining Russian positions in New York. With their fleet destroyed, the Russians had no choice but to retreat back to Russia, ending the Russo-American war, at least for now. The war consumes Europe - October 3rd, 2016 Makarov's Plan During the 2 months after the Russian military invasion attempt of the United States fails, Makarov plans a massive terrorist/military blitzkrieg attack on the cities and capitals of Europe with the goal of Russia being the supreme ruler of the continent. To achieve this goal, Makarov secretly produces large arsenals of deadly chemical weapons, aided by African Militia in Somalia and Sierra Leone, to be used as a first strike weapon on many key military and government installations throughout all of Europe. Makarov also persuaded large numbers of top Russian Generals and politicians to take part in his massive military offensive and a coup d'état against Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. Using the Russian peoples’ belief that war against the U.S. is still justified, and viewing Vorshevsky’s peace agreement as an act against the Russian people, a large majority of the Russian military side with Makarov. Vorshevsky, his daughter Alena, and the Russian peace delegation fly to Hamburg, Germany for a NATO peace summit in order to negotiate a peace treaty with the United States and other NATO countries, but Makarov's men hijack and crash-land the plane. The president's security detail, including Commander Leonid Pudvokin, Sergeant Anton Federov, (who is later K.I.A.) and Special Agent Andrei Harkov, attempt to secure his safety, and after repelling Ultranationalist soldiers, prepare to evacuate the President via what the FSB mistake as the evacuation chopper. Upon touchdown, Harkov opens the door only for Makarov to emerge, shoot both Harkov and Pudvokin, and take Vorshevsky hostage. Makarov demands Vorshevsky to give him the launch codes for the Russian nuclear arsenal. October 5th, 2016 Picking Up the Trail Yuri informs Price and Soap about Makarov's interest in shipping an unknown cargo from Africa to Europe. The group (still retaining the title Task Force 141), infiltrates an arms factory in Sierra Leone. Fighting their way through African Militia to the cargo, which was being contained in a local church, they arrived too late to stop the cargo from leaving. October 6th, 2016 The Surprise Offensive An anonymous tip intercepted by French Intelligence reaches British Intelligence (MI6) about a shipment of mysterious cargo entering London. They immediately alert their interior security force MI5 to investigate. The head of MI5 asks SAS to find out what the then unknown hostiles are up to. Bravo Team, led by Sergeant Wallcroft and consisting of Sergeant Marcus Burns and Corporal Griffen, attacks the assembly area on the docks in London where the trucks were seen leaving from. Corporal Griffen was K.I.A. during the train chase. SAS soldiers pursued the fleeing Ultranationalist terrorists through the London Underground, emerging outside Parliament and stopping one suspected truck. However, the other remaining trucks explode, blanketing the city with a deadly chemical agent. Using his Inner Circle terrorist cell to secretly smuggle and transport the chemical weapons to their targets, Makarov's men detonate the chemical WMDs all across every European capital, simultaneously attacking many military bases and intelligence headquarters such as GIGN Headquarters in France, Ramstein United States Air Force Base in Germany, and etc. After the weapons are detonated, the entire Russian military swiftly takes advantage and attacks the confused and scattered European and inside American forces, overwhelming many of the defenders all across Europe. Eastern Europe, Northern Europe (minus Britain and Ireland), Central Europe, and Germany are in Russian hands within hours and by day 3, Russian forces crossed the Rhine into France and the Low Countries. NATO Response Realizing the NATO peace delegation was trapped in Hamburg, Delta Force was sent to extract the highest priority hostage, the U.S. Vice President. They joined with the United States Marine Corps to assault the Russians in the city, coming under heavy fire as the Russians had moved tanks to the seashore. Fighting their way through the streets, Delta Force and the Marines, protected by tanks (with one tank gunner named Carter K.I.A.), were able to reach the convoy, which was empty. Team Metal then went inside a nearby building and breached and cleared the room where the Vice President was held hostage, and secured transportation out of the city. NATO forces were able to hold onto France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Ireland, Britain, and parts of Germany by the end of the day. However, most of Europe was in Russian hands. October 8th, 2016 Finding Waraabe After getting intel from his former mentor, MacMillan, Price and Task Force 141, with assistance from Russian Loyalist P.M.C. (Private Military Company) forces, assaults a Somalian shipping company "run by a nasty piece of work named Waraabe". The assault goes well especially given air cover by Nikolai, and a remote chopper gunner controlled by Yuri. Waarabe was found and interrogated, revealing he never dealt with Makarov but with "a man named 'Volk'". Satisfied, Price kills him, saying, "Right then, this is for the boys at Hereford". The team flees from the African Militia, and a sandstorm on their heels. Nikolai's helicopter is shot down and the team races to save him from the Militia. The team finally flees from the area on jeeps provided by Loyalist/P.M.C. forces. October 9th, 2016 The Battle of Paris Delta Force was told of Volk's whereabouts in Paris and told to aid the much depleted GIGN in finding the bomb-maker. Team Metal lands on Montmartre Hill in the city, which is still contaminated from the gas attack. The team fights its way to a GIGN squad's position, who are down to only seven men, including Sabre, their leader, Faucon, and Tueur, who is later K.I.A. The combined team fights its way to Paris' sewers and makes it to the catacombs. Moving onward the team finally reaches Volk who flees to a gray sedan. Borrowing a GIGN van with GIGN forces providing cover, Team Metal gives chase, avoiding T-72's, UAZ-469's, and Mi-24 Hind's. Finally Volk's car is disabled and the man is dragged out and put in custody. Unfortunately, their intended LZ was hot by Russian armor coming into their position. They were supported by an AC-130 which paved a corridor for Team Metal to escape. The Delta Force unit takes a short cut by the US embassy. Eventually the team reaches a secondary LZ, the Effiel Tower on the Seine River. The team pushes through a bridge and holds out, until an air strike by A-10's destroys the incoming Russian armor allowing their troops to advance. Unfortunately the strike topples the Eiffel Tower. After the team escapes, more air strikes eliminated Russian positions North of the bridge as American helicopters fly to other hot spots in the city. October 10th, 2016 Prague Infiltration Getting valuable information from Volk, Sandman tells Price that Makarov will be meeting with his advisors at the Hotel Lustig in Prague, Czech Republic. After dark, and under the cover of a heavy rainstorm, Price, Soap, and Yuri go stealthy to infiltrate the city. The Czech Resistance, with assistance Russian Loyalist Sergeant Kamarov, helped the team by attacking Russian forces as a diversion. Yuri and Soap battled their way to a church overlooking the hotel, where they prepared for Makarov's arrival. October 11th, 2016 Assassination attempt on Makarov in Prague After arriving at the church, Soap and Yuri set up for sniping. Price, meanwhile, took up position at the top of the hotel, and Kamarov waited inside to give the signal for the assassination to start off. Several hours pass before Makarov arrives, but after sunrise, he finally arrives in a convoy of BTR-80's and armored SUV's. Unfortunately, things went awry when Kamarov did not respond on his radio (he had been captured by Makarov's guards inside the hotel, who then placed him into an elevator while strapped to a chair with C4). Not realizing this, Price, Soap, and Yuri continued on with the assassination. Soap and Yuri eliminated several guards on the hotel's balcony with their sniper rifles. Price then went inside and eliminated further resistance on the floor which he was in. However, Kamarov appeared in the elevator that pulled up to his floor, and apologized to Price for compromising the assassination. Makarov then detonated the C4 on the Sergeant, though Price escaped in the nick of time. Makarov then acknowledged Soap and Yuri's presence by calling Yuri 'friend'. He then detonated concealed C4 at the church tower which Yuri and Soap were at, though the duo jumped out in time. Both fell several dozen meters, but while Yuri hit the ground with only minor injuries, the fall reopened Soap's knife wound and he started to bleed profusely. Price took the mortally-wounded Soap, with Yuri providing covering fire, to a Czech Resistance safehouse, where Soap told Price of Yuri's connection with Makarov before he died. Angered by Soap's death, Price punched Yuri down a staircase, where at the bottom, he demanded information of his connection to the terrorist leader. Yuri then explained that he was a former Ultranationalist, who befriended Makarov and was present at Price and MacMillan's assassination attempt of Imran Zakhaev, the detonation of the nuclear bomb at [[Khaled Al-Asad's capital which killed 30,000 U.S. Marines]], and at the Zakhaev International Airport massacre, which he tried to stop but was found out, betrayed, and shot by Makarov and left to die as punishment. Price then told Yuri that "You've bought yourself some time. For now". October 12th, 2016 Infiltration of Karlstejn near Prague Yuri tells Price of an old Czech castle that Makarov used in the past. After informing MacMillan of Soap's death and receiving information of the castle from MacMillan, Price and Yuri then infiltrated the position with parachutes. They slip past the patrols and get inside the castle, where they learn that Makarov's men know that Alena Vorshevsky is in Berlin, Germany. Price and Yuri then fight their way out of the castle; using planted C4, they are able to create enough confusion to escape alive, by parachuting off the castle. October 13th, 2016 The Battle of Berlin Delta Force pinpointed Alena Vorshevsky's location in Belin at a hotel. Team Metal flew into the war-torn city, witnessing American and German forces fighting for control of the city. Team Onyx's helicopter was shot down before touching down. Team Metal fought it's way to the roof to provide sniper support as Team Granite attempts to extract Alena. A-10's provide air support against Russian armor. Team Granite however was killed, forcing Team Metal to go after Alena themselves. German Leopard 2 tanks provided the Americans support down the street. The Russians fell back only to cause an entire building to implode, crashing down on the American-German force. The German tanks were destroyed but Team Metal was able to escape the kill zone. Delta Force rushed to save Alena from Makarov's men, but arrived too late. The city itself was taken by American and German forces, but Delta Force failed to extract Alena. October 14th, 2016 Saving the Vorshevskys Tracking the helicopter to a diamond mine in Eastern Siberia, Team Metal and Task Force 141 created a joint task force to assault the Ultranationalist outpost. They battled their way down the mine, supported by a UAV and air support. Alena was found in a torture room and was taken for medical evacuation. The team continued and found the President and rescued him. The force fought its way out as the mine began to collapse. Yuri was wounded while being extracted by Price while Team Metal held off the Untranationalists. Team Metal stayed behind to buy time for the chopper to escape at the cost of their own lives. Peace President Vorshevsky arrived back in Moscow and made immediate plans for peace with NATO. The peace treaty was finally signed between the United States and Russia, effectively ending World War III and relations between the United States and Russia developed into friendship and peace, withdrawing all Russian troops from Europe. Vorshevsky also started reconciliation with the Loyalists, assuring them that their safety was guaranteed and offering them some key positions in newly established Ultranationalist-Loyalist coalition government. His assurance also allows the Loyalists to safely return to Russia which increased friendship and peace between NATO and Russia with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government. However, Makarov was still alive and in hiding despite Vorskevsky's purge of every hardliner in the Ultranationalist Party. It would not be until January 2017, three months after the war's conclusion, that he was finally found at Hotel Oasis in the Arabian Peninsula and killed by Captain Price. Notable military operations *Attempt to recover an ACS module from a downed satellite in a Russian base in the Tian Shan Mountain Range at Kazakhstan **Task Force 141 forces vs Russia Ultranationalist forces ***Russia Ultranationalist forces victory ****Task Force 141 able to recover the module but the module already been copied before the retrival *Invasion of Virginia, United States **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States of America National Guard and British Special Forces Support groupS.F.S.G ***Russia Ultranationalist Forces victory ****Outbreak of World War III ****Russians seize control over Northeastern Virginia *Attack on a Favela in, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil **Task Force 141 forces vs Brazilian Militia forces ***Task Force 141 forces victory ****The location of Makarov's worst enemy is leaked from Alejandro Rojas ****Alejandro Rojas, Makarov's weapon dealer, and his assistant killed ****The Task Force team is able to escape from Favela from the help from Nikolai *Rescue of H.V.I in Northeastern Virginia, USA **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States of America army ***United States of America army victory ****H.V.I secured ****At least a U.S.A Predator Drone destroyed *Attack on a oil rig Vikhorevka 36 Oil Platform,East Russia **Task Force 141/United States Marine Corps/U.S Navy Seals forces vs Russia Ultranationalist Forces ***The all 4 oil rigs successfully taken ***The hostage in the oil rigs is rescued and the SAM sites is disabled ***Road to the Russian gulag is opened ***A counter attack on Russia from the pacific started *Rescue operation on a Russian gulag 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia **Task Force 141/U.S Navy/'NATO '''forces vs Russia Ultranationalist Forces ***Task Force 141/U.S Navy/'NATO 'forces victory ****Prisoner six-two-seven A.K.A Captain Price rescued ****The Gulag is destroyed *A big Exodus and H.V.I rescue in Arcadia County, Northeastern Virginia, USA **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States of America army ***United States of America army Pyrrhic victory ****the Exodus mission is successful ****the H.V.I is dead possibly killed A possibly Inner Circle Disguise soldier/Agent *Attack on a docked submarine at the Rybachiy naval base, 14 miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia. **Task Force 141 forces vs Russia Ultranationalist forces ***Task Force 141 forces victory ****a Nuclear missile rocket released by captain Price *Battle of Washington D.C., United States **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States of America army ***United States of America army Pyrrhic victory ****The Exodus by Air in World War II memorial is succeed but possibly the vehicle crashed because the EMP ****The Rocket that released in the previous operation explosed and released EMP in the East Coast of America ,helping the USA army ****The electronic equipment of both side and half of the America is not working,but there is still power in the White House ****US regain control of Washington D.C ,Department of Commerce building and White house ****The Plan to carpet down Washington D.C is cancelled ****The U.S army started to gained the upper hand in the war *Invasion of Alaska **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States of America National Guard and British Special Forces Support groupS.F.S.G ***USA/UK army Victory ****Russia Ultranationalist Forces retreat from Alaska *Battle of Nevada **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States Army/British Special Forces Support group S.F.S.G ***United States Army and British Special Forces Support group Army Pyrrhic victory ****About hundreds of civilian evacuated from the warzone in Nevada ****Russian Forces retreat from Nevada ****Hoover Dam destroyed ****The S.F.S.G team deployed to secure the dam interior killed *Attack on Makarov Safehouse near Georgia-Russia border **Task Force 141 forces vs Shadow Company forces vs Inner Circle forces ***Shadow Company forces victory ****General Sheperd betrays the Task Force 141 forces, killing Ghost and Roach ****General Sheperd obtained Vladimir Makarov operation playbook,that previously Roach copied to a DSM ****General Sheperd labeled all Task Force 141 remaining member as War Criminal ****General Sheperd disbanded Task Force 141 ****At least 7 Task Force 141 operator is killed *Attack on a U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437, 160 miles SW of Kandahar, Afghanistan. **Task Force 141 forces vs Shadow Company forces vs Inner Circle forces ***Indecisive ****Captain Price and Captain John "Soap" Mactavish able to escape from the war with help of Nikolai but losing "Rook" in the escape process *Assassination attempt to General Sheperd at Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan. **Task Force 141 Disavowed forces vs Shadow Company forces ***Shadow Company forces Pyrrhic victory ****General Sheperd A.K.A "Golden Eagle" escaped on a boat but being chased by the TF141 *Assasianation atttempt to General Sheperd at the river near Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan **Task Force 141 Disavowed forces vs Shadow Company forces ***Task Force 141 Disavowed forces victory ****General Sheperd A.K.A "Golden Eagle" killed ****Captain John "Soap" Mactavish stabbed in the chest and moved to Himachal Pradesh,India to get medical attention *Himachal Pradesh Incident **Russia Loyalist/Task Force 141 Disavowed forces vsVladimir Makarov's forces ***Russia Loyalist/Task Force 141 Disavowed forces victory ****VIP escorted to safety ****More than a hundred killed civilians ****India declares war on the Ultranationalists ****A Russian Loyalist Unamned Ground Vehicle destroyed ****Most, or all of the Ultranationalists forces killed *Battle for New York City, United States **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States Army **US army Victory ***US regains control of New York City ***A Huge Russian radio/microwave jammer placed on the Stock Exchange destroyed by Metal Team with the help from nearby ground forces and Team Anvil ***Several Russia Ultranationalist Battleship and Cruisher destroyed ***At least a Russia Ultranationalist submarine destroyed ***Russian forces are forced to retreat from the US East Coast, ending the invasion ***End of the Russo-American war *Attack on African Militia in Sierra Leone **Task Force 141 Disavowed forces vs Sierra Leone Milita army ***Sierra Leone Milita army forces victory ****Plan to move Makarov precious cargo is discovered but unable to cancel ****The cargo is successfuly distributed to their own destination *Vladimir makarov coup d'état on Russian President **Inner circle fores vs FSO forces ***President of Russia Ultranationalist Boris Vorshevsky captured and send to a Siberian Mine ***Boris Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena Vorshevsky captured but later been rescued by a F.S.O agent and escape to Berlin only to been captured again ***F.S.O commander, Leonid Pudovkin and most of the F.S.O agent, including Andrei Harkov killed ***Russia Presidentsial airplane destroyed ***All of Russian Ultranationalist Peace delegacy except the President killed ***Vladimir Makarov and the other Russian Ultranationalist hardliners defector seize power and started the plan to invade Europe *October 6, 2016 Terrorist Attacks, all across Europe **All European Country forces vs Inner Circle forces **Inner Circle Victory ***Hundreds of rigged trucks packed with deadly chemical weapons are detonated killing thousands of civilians and soldier in over a dozen European cities and army base ***Targeted nations declare war on the Utranationalists ***Russian Armed Forces invade Europe ***World War III started in Europe *Terrorist attack in London,England **British SAS forces vs Inner Circle forces ***Inner Circle forces victory ****London is Contaminated by the Nuclear attack ****All of the SAS unit send to this mission is killed except Sergeant Wallcroft and Sergeant Burns and the unit that send to blockade the decoy truck road also the backup team for Sergeant Wallcroft and Sergeant Burns *Attack on Ramstein AFB, Germany **Ramstein AFB security guard vs Inner circle Forces ***Inner circle victory ****Ramstein AFB area is contaminated by Nuclear gas *Attack on French GIGN headquarters **French GIGN forces vs vs Inner circle Forces ***Inner circle victory ****French GIGN member and headquarter is contaminated by Nuclear gas ****French GIGN commander, Commander Morel died in the attack with a large number of GIGN member *Battle for Hamburg, Germany **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States Army forces ***United States Army forces Victory ****Vice President rescued ****All of the America Peace delegacy is killed except the Vice President ****Hamburg recaptured ****Russia Ultranationalist Forces retreat from Hamburg *Attack on African Militia in Somalia **Russia Loyalist/Task Force 141 Disavowed forces vs Somalia Militia Forces ***Russia Loyalist/Task Force 141 Disavowed forces victory ****Somalia Militia Forces leader, Waraabe killed ****The whereabout of Makarov bombmaker, Volk revealedVolk ****Nikolai's Helicopter shot down *Battle of Paris, France **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States Army/French GIGN forces ***United States Army/French GIGN forces victory ****Codename: The Wolf captured ****Eiffel Tower destroyed ****United States Army reinforcement started to fight in the city *Prague Uprising, Czech Republic **Task Force 141 Disavowed/Czech Resistance forces vs Inner Circle Forces ***Inner Circle Forces Victory ****"Soap" MacTavish and Sergeant Kamarov with the majority of the Czech Resistance forces, including the leader killed ****The attempt to retake the prague city and killing Vladimir Makarov failed ****Yuri's Past afflications to Makarov Revealed ****Russian forces eventually withdraw *Attack on a castle on Karlstejn castle,Prague,Czech Republic **Task Force 141 Disavowed forces vs Inner Circle Forces ***The information about Alena Vorshevsky whereabout is leaked from the top leader from the inner circle forces in the castle *Battle of Berlin, Germany **Russia Ultranationalist Forces vs United States Army Delta Forces/Germany Army ***Russian turned American/German victory ****Codename: Athena captured by Russian soldiers ****At least two Delta team forces killed ****Germany Tank Unit annihilated ****American forces withdraw from Berlin ****Russian forces eventually withdraw *Battle in the Siberian Mine, Russia **Inner Circle Forces vs United States Army / Task Force 141 Disavowed *** United States Army / Task Force 141 Disavowed Pyrrhic victory ****Alena and Boris Vorshevsky rescued ****Deaths of Sandman, Grinch, and Truck ****Peace Treaty signed ****Relations between NATO and Russia develop into friendship and peace ****Loyalists re-join the Russian government and create coalition government with Vorshevsky's government ****Friendship and peace increase between NATO and Russia ****End of World War III Radio Traffic during the invasion of America ''Russo-American War Radio Chatter Category:Conflicts Category:Conflicts Category:Conflicts Category:Conflicts